An Unforgettable Moment
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: The jewel is complete once again. Kagome needs to make a wish. Everyone knows she could end up leaving for good. However  some one is determined to show her they care.


_**HEY EVERYONE I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT X-JeffreeStarsSecretMistress-X I DECIDED I WANTED ABIT OF A CHANGE SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW ACCOUNT. I WILL STILL BE USING THIS ACCOUNT**__** AND THE STORIES I UPLOADED UNDER THIS PENNAME I WILL JUST TRANSFER OVER TO THE NEW ONE SO WHICH EVER ONE YOU CHOSE TO READ MY STORIES ON THERE WONT BE ANY DIFFERENCE. HOWEVER ALL FUTURE STORIES I WRITE WILL BE JUST ON THE NEW ACCOUNT. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME )**_

An Unforgettable Moment 

A Kagome/Sesshoumaru Fic

By Lady Nazina 

Summary: The jewel is complete once again. Kagome needs to make a wish. Everyone knows she could end up leaving for good. However some one is determined to show her they care.

Kagome's P.O.V

As I walked through the forest, trying to calm down after the blazing argument I just had with Inuyasha. I came into a fairly large clearing. It was surrounded with tall thick trees, which made it completely private.

The clearing even had it's own pretty big hotspring. I squealed In delight when I seen it, glad I had lugged my backpack with me which had my bathing supplies in it.

'A bath seems good round about now.' I thought to myself. I spread out my senses for danger. Finding none, I relaxed and began to undress. Then once done, I stepped into the steaming depths of the clear waters of the onsen. Immediately I felt my sore tired muscles relax within the healing waters.

As I let my eyes slip shut, I suddenly heard a rustle In the bushes, and then a twig snap.

" Who's there" I demanded.

Normal P.O.V

As she relaxed. She heard a twig snap and bushes rustle. "Who's there" demanded Kagome to whom ever it was.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement, when she seen who stepped into the clearing.

She gasped. Standing there in all his glory was none other than Inuyasha's elder half-brother Sesshoumaru. Whom she secretly had a thing for.(Nazina: who the hell wouldn't)

"Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru. May I ask what you are doing here?" asked Kagome.

"Just Sesshoumaru" he replied.

"Err…. Do forgive me, however what do you mean by _**just Sesshoumaru **_" she asked completely lost.

"I mean what I said, _**Just Sesshoumaru**_. In other words, drop the honorific, you don't have to use it Kagome dear"

"Oh-okay then Sesshoumaru. Umm… what are you doing here?"

He smirked "I go where I please Kagome koi. These are my lands after all."

He walked closer to her, not really knowing why he was allowing her to address him without his title.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

As I walked closer to Kagome. I really didn't know why I was allowing her to refer to me by just my name without my title. Then I remembered it was when I fell in love with her.

Yes it is true, I have fallen for a human woman. One of the very creatures I worked so hard to make people believe I despised.

I respected and admired her. Respected her for her loyalty, admired her for her open defiance toward me, and respected and admired her power. Which had grown and now rivalled my own. Now that deserved respect and admiration for the simple fact that it was a difficult feat to accomplish.

To say she was shocked would be the most serious understatement of the year, when I sat myself down in front of her.

She was quite the beautiful creature really. However the thing that gripped me the most about her was, her eyes. They were not normal for a pure Japanese woman. For they were a cerulean blue and quite captivating.

I loved her eyes. Hell I loved her. Of course that DID take a while for me to actually ADMIT to myself. However once I did I was glad.

My beast wanted her, and I did to. However now the only question remaining was how do I tell her without scaring her out of her wits.

So what did I do simple I got up and began to undress to join her in the spring. Not the best idea on my part but hell it was the only thing I could think of. And I'm supposed to not be freaking her out. yeah undressing and getting into the spring with her wouldn't frighten her, nope not one bit. Yeah right who am I kidding NO ONE.

Kagome's P.O.V

My eye's widened, a bit at what he said. But they widened even more, to the point were I thought they would pop out of my skull when he sat down in front of me.

He sat Indian style(Nazina: No offence, to people who are of that culture or race.)

He stared at me. And almost suddenly my modesty returned full force.

I tried to cover my self but the attempt was practically futile. For the simple fact, that he was in such close proximity to me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face in embarrassment.


End file.
